


Lace Dreams

by Quackyeon



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: CLC (Band)
Genre: Eating out, F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: Seungyeon wants to show Sorn just how much she missed her girlfriend.





	Lace Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> \- Lingerie   
\- Eating Out  
\- Hair Pulling   
\- Fingering 
> 
> This is the lingerie [here](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/617333513951248396/631938342782763022/8d669e93-a6a5-47b8-8617-0739ed0d9a09.jpeg.jpg)
> 
> Sorry this is so late, and also so bad. We can only hope my writing is on the up.

Sorn had been on a trip back to Thailand and while she was gone Seungyeon had bought a new set of lingerie. They had decent sex - there was no complaining from Seungyeon, but there wasn't any harm in wearing something nice to get your girlfriend desperate to take you to bed. Seungyeon had been careful to hide the set from her girlfriend when she got home as she wanted to wait for the right time to wear it. She wanted to surprise Sorn and she wanted the other to love it. She took a small breath, taking the lingerie with her into the bathroom, turning on the shower and beginning the process of getting ready to surprise her girlfriend. She took her time in the shower with her strawberry body wash and shaving her legs to make sure she was silky smooth. She got out of the shower, carefully getting into the lingerie set that was a black and lacy with black straps to keep it in place. She looked over the look before wrapping a bathrobe around herself, she went to sit in front of her vanity. She dried and straightened her hair before doing some makeup. She opened the robe and looked at herself in the full length mirror. She loved the way the dark lace contrasted against her skin, taking a sharp inhale she dropped the robe, moving to get comfortable on the bed for when Sorn came in. 

It didn't take long for Sorn to arrive home, and she called out before coming into the bedroom to see Seungyeon, posing a little, "Wow, you should have told me you were going to be wearing this, I would have come home quicker." Sorn said coming over to the bed, and giving her girlfriend a slow kiss. "You look stunning, this is really good, the colour is so nice on you." She said giving Seungyeon a few kisses. She was taking her time, hands running gently over Seungyeon's breast cupping it lightly. "It looks wonderful on you." she continued to praise the other. Seungyeon moved to kiss her a little harder. She wanted this to move faster, she wanted the other all over, she had done this intentionally to get things moving faster. She had missed her girlfriend while she had been visiting her family - but Seungyeon had been unable to go along this time. She had had work, and sure when Sorn had gotten back they had been with each other, but it was just a quick moment together. 

Sorn moved so she was over Seungyeon, kissing her gently, hand still cupping her breast as Sorn's hair fell over them as they kissed, her hands moving down the others stomach, lightly tracing down along the band of the others panties. "You decided to tease me with this?" Sorn breathed out, pressing a small kiss against the other cheek. "You know I love when you wear things like this, you look so sexy." Sorn moved down, kissing between the others breasts, the gap that the bra created. 

She moved down, kissing down the girls stomach, hand gently cupping between Seungyeon's legs. Seungyeon shifted a little, kissing her girlfriend gently. Sorn moved down, kissing over the others panties. She hooked her fingers in the waistband and gently tugged them down, slipping them off far enough that Sorn could get between the Korean's legs, she gently pressed her tongue against Seungyeon. Seungyeon made a small sound, lifting her hips slightly. Sorn slowly pushed her tongue against the other, Seunyeon knew the other knew exactly how to play her and have her all worked up. Her hand in Sorn's hair, giving it a slight pull. 

Sorn was always good at everything, she knew exactly what to do, tongue pressing in a little further, she kept moving her tongue in the other. Pushing it in further, hand moving so she could tease over the Korean girl's clit, giving her a more intense sensation. Seungyeon's legs closed a little, pressing a little against the others head slightly, encouraging the Thai girl to keep going. She couldn't help but pull the other's hair a little harder. Sorn made a small whine in protest, she wasn't the biggest fan of having her hair tugged. Sorn kept teasing the other, tongue flicking a little against the others walls. Seungyeon got a little louder, arching a little, Sorn was driving her crazy and she wasn't even sure what would happen if she didn't stop now.

Sorn came up, kissing back up the Korean's chest. "Let's get this off?" Sorn said moving to pull Seungyeon to sit up so she could unfasten the bra. Seungyeon breathed out in relief as the bra came off. Sorn kissed over Seungyeon's breasts, teasing them again before kissing her girlfriend as she slowly pushed a finger in. Seungyeon made a small sound, as Sorn teased her clit with her thumb, pushing in the second finger. 

Seungyeon got louder, crying out her girlfriends name, hips rolling against Sorn's movements. Sorn knew exactly what to do, she knew exactly how to get her crying out. She wrapped her arms around the Thai girl, rolling her hips harder as she chased after her orgasm, head tilting back against the bed sheets. 

The orgasm built up through her body, she writhed against the sheets a little more, biting down hard on her own lips as she came. Sorn still moving her fingers in her until Seungyeon whined at her to stop, over stimulation making her feel more frustrated than sexy. They both lay there next to each other, Sorn kissing Seungyeon's cheek gently. "You were so sexy." she said quietly. 

"I should return the favour." 

"It can wait babe, I just wanna lie in this moment with you."


End file.
